


Time Will Tell

by marvellatte



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 20:20:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9784736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvellatte/pseuds/marvellatte
Summary: Lucy invites Wyatt over for some late night cheesecake and chatting.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Alrighty, so this story below is something I've just kind of had on my computer for quite some time now, and I opened it up today I thought it was great, so why not post it? This kind of works as a one-shot, but if I can get a storyline going with this then maybe I'll make it a brief story? But until then, enjoy this. :)
> 
> P.S. Two things. One, I don't own Timeless or the characters yadda yadda you know I don't. Two, this can take place whenever the heck you want after The Last Ride of Bonnie and Clyde. I didn't really attempt to fit it into the story of the show. Okay, NOW enjoy this.

Wyatt answered his phone on the third ring. “Hey,” he said.

 

“Hi,” Lucy replied. “I made cheesecake and I wanted someone to talk to you.” She could picture him smiling in her head.

 

He grinned. “I’ll be over in a couple minutes.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“You really made this?” Wyatt said, taking another bite of the sweet dessert.

 

Lucy took a sip of her cup of Riesling wine with a nod and a chuckle. “Yeah, I’m like, addicted to baking.”

 

Wyatt chuckled. They sat on the couch listening to music from the 1900s to now. It felt appropriate, judging by how they spend most of their time together. A jazzy melody from the 1940s came on. Lucy zoned out for a few seconds at the wall behind Wyatt before he brought her back by snapping his fingers in front of her face and said her name.

  
When she came back, he asked, “What were you thinking about?”

 

“Bonnie and Clyde.”

 

“What about Bonnie and Clyde?” They placed their plates and cups on the coffee table.

 

She shook her head a little. “I don’t know. I guess I just thought their whole thing was so crazy. How in love they were, Bonnie shooting herself just to be with him. It was like they were Romeo and Juliet.”

 

“Love changes you,” Wyatt said, and they looked at each other, silently, until Wyatt broke it by saying, “You remember when you said that there’s only one person in the world for you…”

 

“Yes.”

 

“And that when you lose them you have to be open for possibilities?”

 

“Yes…”

 

“Do you think it takes a while to find that person?”

 

She sat back a little, twisting her mouth in thought. “It probably depends on the person. It could take one a month, and another a few years.”

 

Wyatt nodded slowly. “Why?” Lucy asked. “You think you found her?”

 

He looked at the coffee table in front of him, then back at her. And without giving it a second thought, he put her hand on the back of her neck and kissed her. As they got deeper into it, Lucy straddled him, putting her folded legs at each of his sides, her hands moving to his face, Wyatt’s hands around her waist, pulling her body closer to his. She pulled away first, running her thumbs across his 5 o’clock shadow. “You never answered my question.” Lucy said with a smirk.

 

“Maybe,” He replied.

 

“Well, only time will tell.” Lucy said, making Wyatt smile, and went back to his lips.


End file.
